mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dopey Lazuli
Lazuli Dopey(VLM057) was born on Janaury 21, 2000 in the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Ziziphus and his father was Belgarion. His litter-mates were his three sisters Sneezy(VLZF056), Grumpy(VLF055) and Sleepy(VLF056) and his three brothers Doc(VLZF054), Bashful(VLM059) and Happy(VLM060). A total of seven pups in all. All seven pups survived to adulthood. His brothers started to rove with the other males. His mother died and his older sister took over as the new dominant female. Dopey and his brothers and sisters soon became the oldest in the group. His sisters Grumpy and Sleepy were evicted and formed the Moomins. Dopey and his two brothers Doc and Bashful went roving and finally left the group. They joined three Elveera females and formed a new group. Cerulean Edit They formed the Cerulean Mob. The oldest Elveera female named Calico took over as the dominant female without any trouble from her sisters. Since all the males were the same age, settling male dominance was a bit more troublesome. Dopey fought with Bashful but lost. Doc then fought Bashful and won. Doc and Dopey them battle each other but Dopey lost to his bigger brother Doc. So Doc became the dominant male. Violet, one of the females gave birth to VCRP001 and VCRP002. Calico lost her first litter to her sister Pinkie who gave to four pups. Dopey had mated with her during the confusion of no dominant male but all of his pups but one died in the following months. VCRP002 was killed by the Wildkats during a burrow raid the month after they were born. Then VCRP006 was predated on March 17, 2002 and VCRP001 was killed by a wild group on April 21, 2002. Calioc gave birth to Ryan, VCRP008, Moth and Stem on April 15, 2002. In an group encounter with the Wildkats VCRP008, one of the new pups, was killed and VCRF005 was killed by a hawk on June 25, 2002. Then VCRF003 was predated on July 11, 2002 leaving Dopey's son Cassidy as the only survivor of his litter. Lucky for him, Cassidy was able to make it to adulthood. Calico gave birth to VCRP011, Leena, Laura and Pan on August 16, 2002 but VCRP011 was killed later on. Calico evicted Pinkie and Violet and the disappared. Bashful also left the group and was Last Seen. Only Dopey and Doc remained in the group. Dopey spent most fo his time roving by himself. Calico gave birth to Hands, Kitty and Butterfly on November 22, 2002. On May 25, 2003 Calico gave birth to VCRM019, Elizabeth, Kanti and Alain. In July 2003 Dopey went roving with his only son Cassidy. In September he gained another new roving buddy his nephew Ryan, They went roving with Cassidy again. Then on December 27, 2003 Calico gave birth to three pups. Dopey is still in the Cerulean today and is ther Ceruleans number one rover along with Cassidy adn Ryan. Family Mother: Ziziphus Father: Belgarion Sisters: Sneezy, Grumpy and Sleepy Brothers: Happy, Bashful and Doc Mate: Pinkie Children: VCRP003, Cassidy, VCRF005 and VCRF006 Links Lazuli Mob Cerulean Mob Cassidy Cerulean Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Cerulean meerkats Category:Roving meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats